Roman Empire History
INTRO The empire all started long ago back in 2010, back when it was just a baby, back when there were no army's. Now Rome has grown to be one of the best, most well organized clans out there. It was founded upon respect, loyalty, and hard work. The Empire had changed in many ways; starting as a semi organized military, evolving into an imperial powerhouse. This is the story of........"THE ROMAN EMPIRE"......... PART I: The Dawn of an Empire Year, 2010, date: sometime near Christmas. The elf kingdom has just fallen, and a new leader from it came up and claimed the land, that man was...SPQR_Ceasar...he started to build the roman military and then an empire. He went through many wars, won all of them up until the end....there were great wars between Rome (Roma, Latin) and Sparta, Rome was winning nearly every battle against Sparta, until the council stepped in. The council was a small ordeal back in its time, but eventually gained power. More and more clans were joining up to destroy the Roman Empire. They didnt get there prize, so the coucil started recruiting and looking for allies once more. The second time the council came around....it wasn't so good for Rome. The Romans fought hard; winning some losing some, until the council brought 12 other clans to take him down. That is when all hell broke lose, and the Ancient Roman Empire fell into darkness. PART II: The Reconstruction A low level noob at the time (Josh117snipe) was trying to help the mighty ceasar organize and get things straight, however he declined and left the game for some time. Josh117snipe was walking around for a few days wondering what to do to ease the loss of the empire, and so he decided to rebuild it. He tried many times and failed on every attempt. He tried Empires, armies, Republics, all failed. He kept trying and he eventualy won his own struggle. Some time after that he started to hit problems. many did not like a lv 50-60 leading the Romans. so they left. He found a few loyal soldiers and started to rebuild it, he won the battle of order once more. This time, it was to last... PART III-The Return Josh117snipe was just starting to build his Roman Empire when he ment SPQR_Ceasar for the second time. He met Ceasar while on a alternitive account and welcomed Ceasar to join the roman military in hopes of restoring some leadership to the troops. Ceasar accepted the offer and joined Josh's Rome, and he commanded it for a short while as the Emperor but that did not last long. Josh decided that he wanted it back, and alot of people agreed. Ceasar stepped down once more, but to be made a general. PART IV: The Great Cataclysm Vast, powerful, and nearly unstoppable; the Roman Empire rolled through every field of battle meeting little real resistance. Sparta had fallen into the shadows and Josh117snipe had obtained a dynamic team of generals to assist in his rule. With Josh, Ceasar, The Infestor, and Warriorjlb1, the clan rose to numbers just beneath 100. Blinded by prosperity, Rome did not detect the undercover spies which were now deeply rooted in the clan. Asher G10, an assasin, undermined, and through means of sabotage banned everyone from the clan. This was so disheartening to Josh that he walked away from the game for several weeks. On his return, he and The Infestor worked closely to raise the clan up to 90 members in a matter of one short week. With Rome back on its feet, the future was once again bright. PART V: The Golden Age (Modern Era) WAR. Roman Legion and the Kingdom of Sparta have now clashed many times on the field of battle, with heroes on both sides. With new Roman battle strategies invented by general of warfare Count Gatsby, victory has been spread through the ranks of rome. 200 Roman soldiers march proudly through the streets of every major city and the Empire stretches as far as Al Kharid. Although Rome is at its peak and growing; so is the dreaded Sparta. Sunbeanz has forged an army of unorganized, yet extremely high level warriors which he used to fight our Roman ranks. Bloody battles have ensued day after day, and many more are yet to come. PART VI: The 2nd Great Cataclysm The time has come that the Romans had grown to strong for their foes, and the enemies of Rome resorted to espionage. Rome wasn't effected by it until an unknown spy got a good enough rank to start kicking clan members in Rome. As time went on, and Josh was gone for a short time, it fell. He came back and decided not to rebuild for some time, as he was very depressed and lost hope for his magestic empire. PART IIV: The Major Rebirth Rome is comming back as a super power ready to fight back anyone including the ones that tryed to destroy it, but only if they wish to declare war, Now Rome is trying to gather back its forces and old generals to fight The Kingdom of Sparta which has returned to power under their old leader PVM Spence. Going from 10 to 30 in just several days, Rome's future is bright. All of the generals hae returned to assist Josh, and order is rapidly being restored.